


Mattex one shots

by Doctorsmelody



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorsmelody/pseuds/Doctorsmelody
Summary: I've got a few one shots/drabbles that I've never really thought of posting because I didn't think they were long enough. I'll update tags/ratings as necessary, but there's a whole host of different stuff!!





	1. Mortal Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I've got quite a few one shots that I've written, usually when I've got writers block on my longer stuff, and I thought I might as well post some of them. i'll update tags and ratings as I need to, warning though, they aren't all happy!!  
> Let's kick this one shot fest off with a bit of fluff though!!!! x

“It’s been two weeks now. Every night, I’m coming home from work, and I’m spending far too long arguing with you, and to be totally honest, I’ve got better things I could be doing with my time. If nothing else, this is not making me work impressive in front of my wife. So, here’s what’s going to happen. We are going to try this one last time, and, you are going to do what we discussed, what you should do, and if you don’t, then I will have to take this further, ok?” Matt asked, looking directly at his mortal enemy. It had been going on for too long now, it was getting embarrassing, even though Alex was blissfully unaware, too busy with her own issues to take any notice of what Matt was doing on the driveway. He had done everything he could think of, taken advice from many different sources, and they were all saying the same thing – keep trying, don’t give up, you will win eventually. At least Alex didn’t know about this petty feud.   
That was what he thought anyway. In reality, Alex had spent several minutes each evening over the last couple of weeks watching Matt on the driveway from the living room window. Every night, before he came in, he would fight his battle, before giving up for the night, dejectedly traipsing through the front door, never mentioning what he had been doing. Part of her found it adorable how seriously he was taking it, part of her found it incredibly frustrating though, it should be so simple.  
Matt walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around Alex, keeping her close to him.  
“Missed you today.” He mumbled into her hair. He was sure her hair had gotten even madder in the four months since their wedding, it was out of control now.  
“You always miss me darling, and it’s only been a few hours you idiot.” Alex replied lightly, turning gently in his arms, his hand just brushing her stomach.  
“I will always miss you. I love you baby.”  
“Love you too. Now, what are you cooking me for dinner?” Alex teased, swaggering away from him after kissing his cheek.  
“I’m cooking?!? I’ve been at work all day, and you’ve been here with your feet up!” Matt moaned. Alex shot him a withering look, shooting down his argument in a second.  
“Is chicken pasta salad ok, love?” He sheepishly asked.  
“Sounds delicious. I’ll be in the living room, with my feet up honey!” She told him, laughing at her own good fortune.  
The next night, Alex stood at the window again, watching Matt argue. He looked ridiculous. He had only pulled up a couple of minutes ago and he was already at it. Alex had finally had enough.  
She padded her way into the kitchen and made them both a cup of tea. A few minutes later, with two mugs in her hand, Alex opened the front door and walked out to greet her husband.  
“I have asked you nicely, many times now, and you still aren’t co-operating with me. I can’t think of what more I can do -”  
“You do realised that they say that one of the first signs of insanity is talking to yourself honey.” Alex interrupted.  
“Jesus babe!” Matt shouted, jumping up and banging his head on the roof of the car with a bang, rubbing it better himself. “A little warning next time please.” He continued, leaning in to kiss Alex hello.  
She bent down and placed both of the mugs on the floor by the cars tyre, then held her hands up so Matt could help her to straighten up. As he did so, he placed a tender hand on the soft swell of her stomach. His little miracle.  
“You need to put the seat belt under those clips darling, not over them. That’s why it isn’t secure.”  
Matt’s shoulders slumped and he hung his head in shame. Of course she knew what he’d been doing. She always knew, just like River Song.  
“I wanted it to be a surprise.” Matt quietly admitted. “I just… I wanted you to know that I am ready for this, all of it, in every way, but clearly I’m not if I can’t even fit a bloody baby seat!” He whined, getting himself upset and stressed.  
It had all happened so fast, one minute, during filming for The Time of Angels, they were friends with benefits, then by the time they were in Utah, they were dating. Next thing they knew, between filming for The Wedding of River Song and The Angels Take Manhattan, Alex fell pregnant, and they were hurrying to get married. Matt had been adamant that he would do things properly and would marry her now that they were having a baby. That was six months ago. Now, Alex was 7 months pregnant, by some kind of divine intervention, and had had no issues at all, taking it all in her stride. Matt however, was panicking.  
“Car seats are notoriously difficult honey, it’s not just you, and you are ready for this, and I know it. You are going to be an incredible father, and your son is going to love you so much, he already does. It sounds silly, but he moves about a lot more when you’re around, especially when you’re talking. He loves the sound of your voice, just like I do.”  
“Are you sure he’s not trying to get away from me instead?” Matt half heartedly joked, but there was a serious undertone. He was seriously doubting his abilities to be any sort of father, let alone a good one. Alex cupped his cheeks with her soft palms.  
“Where’s all this coming from? You’re never like this sweetie.” She worried about him. Alex reached down for one of his hands, and placed it on her stomach, letting him feel Matty junior as Salome had nicknamed him kick. As Matt felt a strong push against his palm, Alex spoke.  
“I love you darling, and so does the baby. He’s practising his football skills already I think, ready for when he’s a little older and you can play with him, teach him all kinds of tricks. You have taken such good care of both of us, you’ve decorated the nursery, brought every toy and book under the sun I think, even managed to put a cot together that’s still standing five weeks later. So, please stop doubting yourself, don’t let a car seat defeat you and knock your confidence.” She could see that there was still self doubt in Matt’s eyes, an underlying lack of confidence. “Baby, kick me if you love your daddy.” She whispered, rubbing her hand over her pronounced bump. Seconds later, they both felt an incredibly strong kick that took Alex’s breath away, slightly in pain. “See? You’re fine. He loves you!” She told Matt as he smiled brightly, his confidence back now. He son loved him, he thought as he kissed Alex thoroughly. He would be fine.  
“Thank you.” He mumbled.


	2. I get a buzz out of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Got to say, this probably isn't the white stuff you were expecting around my cock right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by the story that Matty told on the Graham Norton Show last month, if you haven't seen it, watch it and it will make sense! All dialogue from the show is taken from the show if that makes sense!! X

She was fuming. How could he? After all of this time, how could he say something so personal on national tv?  
Alex held the phone in a vice like grip to her ear, letting it ring and ring until he finally answered, now she thought about it, he was probably on set.  
"Hello my gorgeous. I've missed you."  
"You had better be bloody grateful that you are a whole continent and ocean away from me right now Matthew Smith!" She warned him.  
Shit, what have I done now? Matt thought, running through the last day or so in his mind since he had last spoken with his wife of 2 years.  
"Care to elaborate?" He asked eventually, no misdemeanors immediately springing to mind.  
"You told the entire fucking nation about us having sex! Or have you forgotten about your little stint on the Graham Norton Show?"

He was sitting on the sofa, Claire Foy to his right, alongside her Ben Affleck and Sir David Attenborough. Matt was incredibly grateful that the promotional work for The Crown was nearly complete, he was completely exhausted. He had appeared on more chat shows, radio shows and been in more magazines than he cared to think about over the last few weeks, then another few weeks of filming the second series and he could finally fly back to LA to his wife for Christmas.  
"Now." Graham said, after listening to David Attenborough's story about charging rhinos. "Someone else on the couch has had a memorable encounter with nature. Matt Smith, I believe you were... Were you with a lady friend?" Matt sat forward expectantly, thinking over what story Graham could be pressing for. "Now, were you in a garden or a field? Where were you?" Graham continued.  
The realisation dawned slowly on Matt. He couldn't mean what he thought he meant, could he? There was no way Matt could tell that story. How did Graham even know about it? Alex had insisted that they never tell anyone to save his embarrassment.  
Embarrassment started to engulf him already.  
"Is it the wasp?" He asked, just for confirmation.  
"Yes!" Graham excitedly answered. The look on his face told Matt that he would have to tell this story."Well, I was under a sort of veranda." He started, miming a veranda with his hands. This was a while ago, I might add!" He hoped that was enough to stop people picturing him and Alex. "I was under a sort of veranda, and we were... You know, we were...we,we,we... We were." He said, hoping people would catch his drift. If only the ground could open up and swallow him whole right now. This was mortifying. "She was on top and I, you know, you get an idea. Sorry, sorry to be crass but anyway to cut a long and terrible story, thank you Graham." He leant forward and buried his face in his hands, taking a deep breath, trying to regain a little composure before he continued. "Um... Um... What happened was, sort of mid-thrust as it were, this is true, it's terribly true. I was stung." Matt sat back further on the couch, and placed his hand over his crotch. "I was stung on me goolies." The whole audience burst out into laughter and cries of sympathy. "So, I sort of yelped out, and she thought it was incredible, and I was like arrgh! And then I got up and started hopping around because a bloody wasp had stung me on the knackers." He took a long drag of his beer as the audience cheered him on. Yep, he was mortified, and quite possibly a divorced man in waiting.

"I'm sorry love. I didn't name anyone though, they'll probably just assume it was when I was with one of those girls. I'm sure everyone thinks you are much to classy to go shagging younger men under verandas." He apologised to Alex. "Was a funny story though."

5 years before.

They'd been dating for a few months now, almost a year in fact, but this was the first time that Matt had ever been over to Alex LA home for more than a couple of days. This was their first chance at living together, living a normal life for a few weeks.  
The sun was blazing down, warming him up nicely. They were laying on a makeshift bed of blankets and brightly coloured pillows in the early afternoon, under the veranda in Alex's garden.  
Matt twisted to face Alex, resting his hand on her knee. He fumbled with the hem of her summer dress, teasingly pulling it further up her thigh as he shifted closer to her.  
"You know, Salome isn't here... We're home alone." He told her, his voice low and husky, in that tone that made her insides go gooey.  
"And what are you suggesting, Mr Smith?"  
Matt cupped her sex, and found her bare.  
"Oh honey, I thought you'd never ask." she teased.  
Within seconds, Alex had pulled her summer dress off and had pushed him into his back, writhing around on top of him.  
Matt quickly grew hard under Alex's hips as she wriggled about on top of him, kissing him hard. His cargo shorts were pushed down to his ankles, along with his boxers. Alex threw her leg back over his hips, holding his hardened length in one hand, and sank down on him. With Matt's hands on her hips, guiding her movements, Alex set a medium pace, rising up and sinking down on him as her hands clawed at his bare chest.  
"Oh god. Matt, yes!" she moaned, feeling the beginnings of her orgasm. She swatted a wasp away that was buzzing near her head, then started moving quicker.  
Matt helped her move harder and faster.  
"Argh! Fuck!" He yelped, jumping slightly.   
"That's it honey." Alex said, pushing him back down into the pillows, moving even faster still. "Yes, oh Matt!" She called, throwing her head back. Matt threw her off of him, making Alex shriek, leaving her legs akimbo in the air. "If you wanted to go on top, you could have said darling!" She teased.  
"Fuck! Argh, that bloody hurts!" Matt whined, looking down at his erection. There was an angry looking red spot appearing down his shaft. "Fucking hell. It bloody stung me."  
"Stung you? What the hell are you on about?"  
"The bloody wasp! It stung my nuts." He shouted.  
"Oh my god! Come on let's get you inside and I'll have a look." Alex threw her summer dress back on and grabbed Matt's clothes, letting him run into her kitchen naked. "Sit up on the counter darling. I remember making this paste of bicarbonate of soda and water when Sal was little and got stung, it stopped it hurting almost immediately. I should have some in here somewhere." She mumbled, flying through each of the cupboards until she found the baking powder.  
Alex mixed up a paste, and delicately checked his length, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing. It was definitely a sting, so she rubbed the paste into his sore skin. She held him delicately in her left hand, sympathizing as he winced in pain. It was certainly a situation she hadn't been in before.  
"Got to say, this probably isn't the white stuff you were expecting around my cock right now." Matt said, a little glum, frustrated and embarrassed. Alex leant forward and pressed a quick kiss to the tip of his shaft.  
"No my love, it isn't. Still love you though!" She told him, with a chaste kiss to his lips.  
"I still love you too." Matt quietly replied. This wasn't the type of buzz he had been expecting.


	3. And I suppose, if I have one last chance to say it...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was so much blood. The pain was indescribable. This was it. The end. He was dying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written anything like this before, wanted to stretch my skills a bit and write something without a happy ending. Hopefully it's ok.
> 
> It's quite graphic, so if blood and guts and no happy endings isn't your sort of thing, maybe give this one a miss! Next one will be extra fluffy to make up for it x

There was so much blood. The pain was indescribable. This was it. The end. He was dying. Blood was gushing from his stomach where the scaffolding pole had impaled him, the gash on his leg was bleeding profusely as well, there was no way an ambulance could reach him in time, not before he bled out. Matt briefly wondered about the driver of the truck in front of him, but fear and pain for his own condition quickly stopped that.  
He’d always thought it was some sort of joke, how your life flashed before your eyes as you lay dying, but it did. Matt found himself thinking back over the best bits of his life, and thinking about the things he wished he had done. There was only one thing, in his 33 years, he had only one regret, and if he was lucky, he just had time to rectify it. He tried to shift, pressing his hand down on his thigh, trying desperately to stem some of the bleeding. He cried out in pain as he moved just enough to pull his phone from his back pocket, fumbling, and almost dropping it as his hands shook in pain and terror. He couldn’t drop it now, there was no way he would ever be able to pick it up. This was his last chance.  
Matt pulled up her name, pressing the green call button beside it. That photo of her, taken candidly on set a few years before, had always made him smile, even if it was a bit of a struggle right now.  
“Hello? Hello?… Matt? Is that you? Are you there?” She asked down the phone, sounding rather sleepy. She loved speaking to Matt, he always managed to brighten even the dullest of days, but this wasn’t right, he wouldn’t ring in the middle of the night for no reason. He only remembered the 8 hour time difference then, it must be 2am there.  
“Kingston!” Matt struggled to say, trying to sound carefree and happy, like he usually did, a tear slid down his cheek as he heard Alex’s sleep filled voice, a sound that always soothed him. He just wished he hadn’t left it so late. They could have had a life together.  
“Are you ok darling? You don’t sound right.”  
Matt held the phone, shakingly, to his ear, the pain becoming excruciating. “I’m fine Alex. I just… I need you to talk to me. Tell me a story.” He whispered, so quietly Alex could barely hear him.  
Alex started panicking. It was the middle of the night in LA, Matt wouldn’t call if something wasn’t seriously wrong, and he sounded so scared.  
“Matt, honey, what’s wrong? What’s happened?” She asked, pulling herself from her bed. There wasn’t anything she could do to help from this far away though.  
“Please, Alex. Just talk to me.” He pleaded, his voice growing hoarser as the pain got worse. Matt looked down his body, his once white t-shirt now a deep red, covered in blood. He didn’t have long left now, he could feel his life, his love, slipping away from him like a dream in the morning. He had only been going to an audition, and now he was dying by the side of the road, a 12 foot scaffolding pole lodged in his stomach.  
“Well, I can’t wait to fly back over to England at the end of the month. Will you be in London then? We’ll have to get a drink.” Alex told him.  
“I don’t know where I’ll be then.” Matt admitted, it wasn’t a lie. “But, Alex, my love, my beautiful, beautiful Alex, I need you to know something. Something very important, I’ve never said anything more important. I love you. I really do. I wish I had told you earlier, but I love you.” It was getting harder to speak, his voice barely above a whisper, and slowing down, his eyes drifting shut, each blink lasting longer and longer. “If you don’t feel the same, then please, just this once, lie to me. Tell me you love me too, please. Then, I can die a happy man, the happiest.” He said, with a sad smile on his face.  
“What are you on about dying happy? Have you been drinking?” Alex asked suspiciously.  
“No! No, I’m not drunk. Please, just tell me you love me.”  
“Of course I love you my darling Matt. You’re one of my best friends.” Alex said after a moment, considering her answer. She thought there was a very strong chance that Matt was drunk and wouldn’t remember this conversation in a few hours.  
Matt smiled the biggest grin he could manage as tears raced down his cheeks, he had seconds left.  
“Alex, I love you so much sweetheart.”  
“I love you too darling.” Alex happily told him, sensing the sincerity in his voice.  
Matt’s eyes fluttered closed, and his breathing shallowed. Then stopped. His phone clattered to the floor as it slipped from his grasp, his arm falling limp as his life left him.  
“Matt? Matt? Are you still there? You know, it’s very rude to tell a woman you love her, and then ignore her! Matt?” Alex asked, worrying slightly when she heard the phone fall to the floor, but not Matt scrambling to pick it up again. “Matt? Talk to me honey. Matt!”  
She could hear sirens in the background as she hung up after trying to get his attention for a couple of minutes to no avail. Alex put her phone back down, and turned over in her bed, trying to fall back to sleep. She was unable to shift the uneasy feeling of dread in her guts, a horrid, stomach churning feeling that something was wrong, and her life would never be the same again.  
Nothing. She felt nothing now, staring at her tv screen, tears uncontrollably streaming down her face as she curled herself in a ball on the floor, Salome wrapping herself around her sobbing mother as best she could, while trying to contain her own emotions. Matt Smith was dead. Killed in a car crash in the early hours of the morning. That was why he had called her. Of course the stupid, bloody idiot would leave it to the last minute to tell her something like that. Alex sobbed all the harder, knowing that his last words were meant just for her, and she hadn’t lied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me.... please!


	4. Midnight Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt’s figure was just visible in the moonlight, laying on his side, facing the window, with his head on Alex’s pillow, the sheets kicked down to his hips and a slight smile on his face, snoring away softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll upload another one now, with an extra order of fluff to make up for the very heavy angsty last one!
> 
> If anyone has any ideas of a fic they would like me to write, find me on tumblr or comment on here!! x

Why did the council ever think it would be a good idea to turn the street lights off? Alex thought as she fumbled with her purse at 3am, trying to find enough cash to pay the taxi driver.  
It had seemed like a good idea at the time, swapping her flight to one 12 hours earlier, sneaking back inside their London flat to surprise Matt. In reality, that involved Alex, alone in a taxi in the middle of the night (which she knew Matt would be angry about, he was reminding her constantly that it wasn’t safe) and negotiating the stairs of their flat with two suitcases and her carry on luggage (because of course, the lift had broken again), and all this time, Matt thought she was just taking off.  
She was exhausted, having left the set where she had been filming an episode of Arrow, she had gone straight to the airport. It must have been 24 hours since she had slept now, and across more time zones than she cared to think about, the excitement of seeing her partner, her boyfriend, again after nearly three months had prevented her from getting any sleep on the plane. She was like a naughty schoolgirl seeing her love again.  
She hadn’t even thought about the fact that her hair was still straight from filming, which Matt wouldn’t like. He thought it was, or at least should be, illegal to straighten ‘the most glorious head of hair that has ever graced the planet’, but there was no way she was going to have a shower and wash it at 3am, just for him, he would have to put up with it for a few hours. Maybe if he was lucky, she’d let him wash it for her. Joint showers were always her favourites and Matt would take any opportunity to touch her hair.  
It took longer than it should have done, but Alex finally made it to the fourth floor apartment where Matt should be sleeping, hoping she hadn’t woken anyone on the way, with the banging, crashing and swearing she had done. As quietly as possible, Alex pulled her keys from her carry on, and opened the door. The exhaustion was excruciating, she felt dead on her feet, so Alex abandoned her luggage by the door, and silently padded into their bedroom, noticing on the way that Matt still hadn’t put the christmas decorations up like he’d promised to, maybe they could do that in a couple of days once she was over the jet lag, spend a romantic afternoon, decorating the house, drinking hot chocolate, kissing under the mistletoe.  
Matt’s figure was just visible in the moonlight, laying on his side, facing the window, with his head on Alex’s pillow, the sheets kicked down to his hips and a slight smile on his face, snoring away softly.  
Quickly, quietly, Alex peeled her jumped off, throwing it on to the chair by the vanity. It was swiftly followed by her bra and jeans, leaving Alex in only her favourite comfy but sexy knickers. She slid into the bed, wriggling her way up behind Matt, her bare chest pressed close to his bare back. It was only now that she was back with him, that she realised just how much she had missed him in the first place. Alex never wanted to be anywhere other than in his arms, hoping that one day they would find a way to have both Matt and Salome in her life permanently. She rubbed a hand up and down his arm, and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. A breeze blew in through the open window, only Matt would sleep with the window open that wide in the middle of December, so Alex grabbed the duvet cover with one hand and pulled it up over their bodies, leaning over Matt to tuck it into his side, brushing an unruly lock of hair from out of his eyes at the same time.   
“Hi honey, I’m home.” She said quietly, hunkering down into the duvet further. Matt turned over in his sleep, letting Alex pillow her head on his chest, like he knew she was home, but she knew he was still asleep. So, Alex curled herself into his side, hooking a leg over his thigh, and a hand over his heart. With a last, brief kiss to his chest, Alex mumbled “I’m home” one last time, then fell asleep within seconds, with a smile on her face.  
He could smell her shampoo and perfume, feel her in his arms, hear the soft sounds of her breathing next to him. It was the most vivid dream of Alex he could remember having in a very long time, it felt so real. It was gutting to Matt when he realised it was only a dream, that she wasn’t really there, because she couldn’t be. At least, he thought, he didn’t have too much longer to wait, she would currently be somewhere over the Atlantic. Only a few more hours and he could leave from Heathrow and finally have his girl back home, and more importantly, back in his arms.  
It was only when he opened his eyes that he realised that his vision was clouded by dark blonde hair, and that the left hand side of his body was pinned down. He looked across and finally saw her. It took him a moment to realise that he wasn’t dreaming. Alex was home. He felt her stirring next to him, and watched her slowly wake up.  
“You’re home!” Matt happily told her, rolling them so he lay on top of her.  
“Surprise!” Alex sleepily mumbled in reply. She woke up instantly when she felt just how wake Matt was.  
He twiddled a lock of Alex’s hair in between his fingers. “We will sort this out later, and how you got home missy! I wanted to pick you up, but I can think of better things to do first.” He ground his hips against Alex’s and lent in to kiss her finally, for the first time in almost three months. They were back together at last, after 11 whole weeks.  
“Welcome home my beautiful, beautiful Kingston. The perfect Christmas present.”


	5. The taste of her cherry chapstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex slathered the lipbalm over her lips, trying to resist licking at them, cherry. Her favourite flavour.

The harsh ocean winds were biting at them on the beach. Who had thought it would be a good idea to be filming on a Welsh beach in November? Everyone on set was pacing around, huddling up together with hot water bottles and endless cups of tea, seemingly on a tap. Alex had her hair up in curlers, so couldn’t wear a hat to warm herself up, but had sourced a thick woollen pair of gloves and a scarf from somewhere. She just wished someone would hurry up and call it a day so she could go home and warm herself up in front of the fireplace with a steaming cup of tea, a good book and her slippers, but they had another few pages of dialogue left to shoot at least yet. There was no end in sight just yet.  
Her gloved hands fumbled about in her pocket for her lipbalm. The make up girls wouldn’t approve of her using it, probably wrecking the work they had done so far, but the wind was drying her lips horribly, and it was better to use it now than when her lips were all dry and cracked tomorrow, they’d hate that even more. Her mothers words of prevention is better than a cure were ringing in her head. Alex slathered the lipbalm over her lips, trying to resist licking at them, cherry. Her favourite flavour. It felt soothing against the wind having the balm on she thought as she slid the small tube back into her pocket.  
“What you doing Kingston?” Matt asked, seemingly appearing from nowhere.  
“Just putting some lipbalm on darling, nothing much. Do you know when we will be allowed home yet?”  
“Can I try some of your lipbalm?” Matt asked cheekily. Alex was looking down at her pocket, about to pull the stick out when she felt Matt’s hands around her head, pulling it up. Within the blink of an eye, Matt’s lips had descended onto hers. Her eyes flew open in shock, as she let Matt kiss her, chaste, but passionate. It was only when she felt one of his hands slide down her body to pull her closer, and his tongue gently graze her lips that she pushed him back. He could see the shock and horror of what he had done etched across her face. Matt froze with sheer mortification at what he had done.   
“I am so sorry Alex. That was completely inappropriate. Please, I’m so sorry, will you forgive-” He started to stammer out, unable to look Alex in the eyes.  
“Places everyone!” The director called, interrupting Matt’s apology. They quickly scrambled to run back onto set, throwing their coats and gloves at the production assistants.   
For the rest of the day, Matt couldn’t look Alex in the eye. He really liked her, she was beautiful, caring, funny, kind, what was there not to like about her? And he had gone and screwed it up, because of her lipbalm. It had seemed like a fun gag at the time, he was never going to turn down the opportunity to kiss her. Now, he had to make it up to her, and face the realisation that he had probably messed up any slim chance he ever had to getting to kiss her again.  
The day dragged on painfully slowly. It was almost a blessing when the heavens opened and it started pouring down with rain later on in the afternoon, forcing the shoot to be cancelled for the day. On the coach back to their apartments, Alex knew Matt was avoiding her. There was an empty space next to her at the front of the bus, but he walked straight past it, choosing instead to sit next to one of the prop guys instead, leaving Alex with a make up artist next to her, making idle small talk about the days shoot and their weekend plans.  
An hour later, and she was sat on the floor of her apartment, the fire glowing in front of her, warming her gently, with a mug of tea in her hands and her slippers on her feet. She couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss though, even though it had probably been a prank on his part. It had been a very long time since someone had kissed her that lovingly. It had been a bloody good kiss, just… completely unexpected. Her fingers found their way to her lips, tracing the outline of them, if she thought about it, she could still feel the tingle on her lips once Matt had pulled back.  
She knew what she had to do. Still wearing her pyjamas, Alex grabbed her lipbalm, layering it on her lips and marched down to Matt’s door, knocking on it repeatedly.  
He answered after a few knocks, wearing a hoodie and a pair of baggy jogging bottoms.  
“Alex?” He asked, surprised to see her there. He didn’t want her to think that he had spent the hour since they had got back thinking of ways to apologise to her. “I didn’t think you’d be coming-”  
She cut him off, by kissing him. With her hands on his neck, Alex pushed him into the door frame, pressing her lips urgently against his. Her tongue traced his lips, forcing him to open up under her, their tongues meeting in the middle.  
Eventually, Alex had to pull back for air. Matt left his hands on the small of her back as he looked into her eyes, searching for answers.  
“What… What was that?” He asked.  
“You didn’t get to taste my lipbalm properly. Do you like it?” Alex replied with a slight smirk.  
“Mmm, I’m not sure, I think I might need to try it again.” Matt admitted, leaning in to kiss her again.  
“I’m sure that can be arranged honey.” Matt pulled Alex into his apartment, pushing her up against the door as he kissed her more thoroughly this time. He still wasn’t entirely sure why she had come to his apartment and kissed him, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. Cherry chapstick was his new favourite flavour, after the taste of Alex herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! Let me know what you reckon? Are these little one shots any good??????????? xxx


	6. Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, Matt honey, if you are watching this, get off of your backside and get up in the loft, I want those decorations down by the time I get home.” She joked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's nearly Christmas guys!!!!!!!!! I'll upload this little festive piece now, and another on Friday!
> 
> As per usual, let me know what you reckon!!! xx

“Now, onto the debate that is currently gripping the nation, when is the best time to put your Christmas decorations up?” Matt Baker, one of the hosts of the One Show started by saying.  
“Indeed.” His co-host Alex Jones continued. “It’s the 10th of December now, some people have had theirs up for two or three weeks now, but some people won’t deck the halls until Christmas Eve. Alex, when will you decorate your house, or have you already?” She asked her guest Alex Kingston.  
She’d been brought onto the show to do some early promotional work for the Doctor Who Christmas Special, featuring River Song’s long awaited return. “We haven’t put them up yet, but hopefully, we will tomorrow!” Alex squealed, the excitement of the festivities starting to buzz through her, maybe it was the hideous Christmas jumper she was wearing that made her feel that way. “If Matt, my partner, is being a good boyfriend, then he won’t be sitting at home with a beer and his feet up watching this, he will be getting the decorations down from the loft, though I have a feeling he is probably watching this.” Alex found the camera that was focussed on her, and looked away from the hosts. “So, Matt honey, if you are watching this, get off of your backside and get up in the loft, I want those decorations down by the time I get home.” She joked. “But, on the slim off chance you’ve already done it, thank you sweetie!” She added, blowing a kiss at the camera.  
15 miles across London, Matt Smith was sat in the living room of the town house he shared with his girlfriend Alex, watching her appearance on the One Show. He thought she looked beautiful, even in that knitted monstrosity she was wearing, but she always did look beautiful to him. She was giving away just the right amount of ‘spoilers’ for the show, enticing people to tune in on Christmas day to watch her return, he knew he would be watching. That may partly be because he had a bit of a kink for Alex in that silver sparkling dress she wore for part of the episode, that leather jacket was pretty sexy too come to think about it.  
With a beer in his hand, and his feet on the coffee table, Matt was the perfect picture of relaxation, especially once he slipped his hand into the top of his boxers in that way that all men do occassionally. He had completely forgotten about the one job Alex had given him before she had left. Bring down the Christmas decorations so they could decorate the house the next day, ready for Salome’s arrival the week after. It was only when Alex not so casually reminded him, in front of the whole nation, that he needed to do it, did he remember. It was like she could read his mind, she knew him too well, but then, after three years of dating, she would.   
As soon as Alex had blown that kiss at him, Matt slammed his beer onto the table, swearing under his breath, and ran up the stairs to open the loft. Within minutes, Matt had the loft door open, and was scrambling around in the eaves. The Christmas tree caught his attention first, sliding it down the ladder with as much care as he could manage. Next, was a bag of tinsel, which he threw down, followed after by a box containing some of the baubles, then a box with random decorations that they scattered around the room, but something was missing. There was definitely another box up there somewhere, which contained more baubles, some of Alex’s favourites. The box was up there somewhere, he remembered putting it away from the previous Christmas, he just couldn’t quite picture where. A plain, brown box caught his eye in the corner, looking like the box he was after. He crept over to it, always cautious of walking about in their old houses loft, convinced that one day he would fall through the ceiling. With the scissors in his hand, Matt cut the tape holding the lid together. His heart sank a little when he realised it wasn’t the decorations that he had been after, it perked up again though when he really looked inside though. It was full of sex toys. There was a rampant rabbit, various costumes and pieces of lingerie, some old condoms and lube, and a few other bits. It was all quite old, he could tell by the dust that had settled on top of the box that it hadn’t been moved for a while. It must have been something left over from her relationship with Florian, and Matt wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that. Why had she kept it?  
“Matt? I’m home honey! Did you get the decorations down?” Alex called, walking in through their front door.  
“I’m doing it now Lex. Could you… could you come up here please?” Matt shouted back down. It only took a couple of minutes for Alex to pull her coat and boots off and head up into the loft to find Matt.   
“What’s up darling?” Alex asked, approaching Matt slowly, she leant down and kissed him on the cheek, resting a hand on his shoulder.  
“I can’t find the final box of decorations, but when I was looking, I found this. What is it?” Matt said slowly, pushing the box towards her.  
Alex crouched down and opened the lid, sighing when it dawned on her what Matt had found.  
“You’re a big boy Matt, you don’t need me to tell you what this stuff is.”  
“But, why do you still have it? It’s stuff you used with Florian right? You’re not still, I don’t know… Not still in love with him, are you?” Matt asked quietly.  
Alex quickly pushed the box to the side, crawling closer to her boyfriend, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him lightly on the lips. “I haven’t been in love with Florian for a very, very long time. There is only one man on the planet that I love these days, and I’m sitting in his lap, ok sweetie? I’d completely forgotten about that box. When I first moved in here, I was still hurting, I wasn’t ready to throw away anything to do with him because that would have been like admitting to myself that our marriage was over, and although I knew it was, I wasn’t ready to admit it. I shoved a load of stuff up here and forgot about it. I thought I had thrown it all away when you moved in, but I must have missed it. I promise you though, I’m not still carrying a torch for my ex. It’s all about you now baby.” She told him, before kissing him passionately. Matt’s arms wrapped around her tiny waist, hauling her closer to him. A few minutes later, they disentangled themselves from each other, and finally found the box that Matt had been looking for, before Alex led him to bed, proving very thoroughly, just how much she loved him, and no one else.  
The next afternoon, the tree was up, the lights, tinsel and baubles were on, and the mistletoe was hung, and had already been used a lot. They were chilling on the sofa, Alex had her head in Matt’s lap while he stroked her hair soothingly.  
“Alex? You know yesterday, with that box? Why have you never used any of that with me? Why have we never done anything like that?” Matt asked eventually, breaking their comfortable silence.  
“It was stuff I used with my ex husband honey, I wouldn’t feel comfortable using it with you.” Alex said, sitting up next to him.  
“I didn’t mean that exact stuff, I just meant… we’ve never used toys, or dressed up, I mean you’ve got some lovely lingerie, but nothing like that. Is it something you like?”  
“Matt, are you bored of our sex life?”  
“No! No, not at all, but if it’s something you like, then I’d like to try it.” Matt admitted.  
“Yes, it is something I like, Florian wasn’t particularly interested in it, but by that point, things were already going down the pan.”  
And just like that, Matt knew exactly what to buy Alex for Christmas. A shopping trip to the sex shops in Soho was in order!


	7. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There, in front of her Christmas tree, was Santa Claus, complete with a large sack of presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT's NEARLY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Have a final festive ficlet, and I will be back in a few days when my family inevitably start annoying me too much!!!
> 
> Have a wonderful christmas everyone, hope Santa brings you all what you want! xxx

There were few things in the world more depressing than waking up on Christmas morning alone. Salome may be sleeping just a couple of doors down, but it wasn’t the same as waking up in the arms of the man she loved. Alex was lonely. She felt guilty too, because Salome could tell she was lonely and miserable, and she couldn’t cheer her mother up completely, she wasn’t what she needed. Salome understood that this was a type of loneliness that she couldn’t cure. It could only be cured by her mothers boyfriend, who they hadn’t seen for more than a month, and wouldn’t see for at least another week. It wasn’t the sex Alex was missing, though she did miss that a lot, nor the companionship, because she had Salome with her. It was the inside jokes, the feel of his breath on her neck, his arms around her waist, the kisses to her shoulder, the someone she could tell anything to, the way he ran his fingers through her hair as she lay with her head in his lap, and how they always slept in a tangle of arms and legs.  
Her bed was too big when she was alone, the duvet swamped her now. She got lost in the middle of the bed without her beloved taking up most of the room. So, she was knackered, she just didn’t sleep as well without the soft snores of her partner beside her.  
It was 5am. There was no way she would get back to sleep now, and Salome would probably be up in an hour or so, she may be nearly a teenager, but she was still like an excitable child on Christmas morning, always up at the crack of dawn. Alex fumbled for her slippers which she had left on the floor by her bed, then reached across for the soft cotton dressing gown on her chair. She may as well get up, make herself a strong cup of coffee so she was at least some what alert when Salome came bounding down the stairs to open her presents, maybe rearrange them under the tree as well, hide the more expensive ones at the back.  
She padded downstairs almost silently, her sleep deprived state leaving her almost zombie like. As soon as she walked past the living room door though, she instantly woke up. Through the frosted glass window, Alex could clearly see a figure dressed in red moving around her Christmas tree. Were they pulling presents out of a sack?  
Alex placed a hand on the doorknob. The door slowly creaked open, alerting her intruder to her presence. There, in front of her Christmas tree, was Santa Claus, complete with a large sack of presents. The giggles were too hard to contain as Alex took in the sight before her, the so young, yet so old at the same time eyes gave him away instantly.  
“Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!” Santa shouted cheerily. “Who do we have here? Why, it’s none other than Alexandra Kingston! Have you been a good girl this year Alex?” He asked.  
“I’ve been a very good girl Santa.” Alex purred.  
Santa pulled a scroll from his pocket, and checked it.  
“I’m afraid my list, which I’ve checked twice, says that you are on the naughty list this year Miss Kingston. I think you have been a very, very bad girl.”  
Alex pouted prettily for Santa, biting her tongue to stop herself from laughing out loud. “I can make it up to you. I promise I’ll be a very good girl for you.” She fluttered her eyelashes, and ran a hand down the fur lining for Santa’s suit.  
“Why don’t you come and sit on my knee? Tell me, if you are a very good girl for me, what would you like for Christmas?”  
Alex walked over to the sofa, and perched herself on Santa’s knee. “I’d like a dolls house, and a pony, and a new bike.” She said, feigning an innocence that was no longer there.  
Santa leant across her, making a point of searching through his sack. “I’m not sure you’ve been good enough for any of those present Alex. Why don’t you tell me what you want more than anything this Christmas? Anything at all.”  
Alex looked him in the eyes, and smiled sadly. She knew what she wanted more than anything else.  
“I want to spend Christmas with my boyfriend. I haven’t seen him for weeks, and I miss him more than I can put into words. I’m so lonely without him. I just want to see my boyfriend. I’ve never been able to spend Christmas with him.” She whispered, her voice catching in her throat as a tear fell from her eyes.  
“Where is your boyfriend?” Santa asked, resting a hand around her back, using the other to wipe away her tears.  
“He’s in London with his family, he’s working there too. He’s not flying out to me until New Year’s Day.”  
“It sounds to me, like you need a Christmas miracle Alex. Sit down next to me.” Alex moved so she was next to Santa Claus, clasping her hands together in her lap, unsure of what he had planned next. “Now, close your eyes, and wish really, really hard for your boyfriend to come home to you. Keep your eyes closed, and if you have been good enough, then he will be here for you. Ok, now…. Open your eyes.”  
Alex slowly blinked her eyes open. There, on the floor by her tree, sat Santa Claus, with a massive bow on his nose. She crept down onto the floor, peeling the bow off, and pulled the beard down from his face, and there he was. Matt had come home.  
She’d known all along, of course she had, the second she saw those eyes, she had known that her secret Santa, had been her boyfriend all along.  
“Merry Christmas my love.” Matt said as he took in the sight of Alex smiling brighter than he had seen in a long time. She pulled Matt so he was standing in front of her, and placed the beard back on him.  
“Merry Christmas sweetie.” She whispered.   
When the beard was adjusted to Alex’s liking, she reached up on her tip toes, and kissed Matt. She clutched the back of his bright red jacket, as her other hand held his hat in place while they kissed for the first time in weeks, in the soft twinkling of the tree’s fairy lights.  
They were so caught up in kissing each other that they didn’t hear Salome hurtling down the stairs two at a time a while later.  
“It’s Christm- MOM! You’re kissing Santa Claus!” Salome gasped as she crashed into the living room. “What about Matty?”  
Matt and Alex sprang apart. “Hey poppet! Merry Christmas!” Matt announced, pulling the beard down to below his chin.  
“MATTY!” Salome shouted, throwing herself into his arms. “Why are you dressed as Santa?”  
“I’m delivering presents you numpty! I don’t suppose you know where Salome Haertel lives, do you? I’ve got a sack full of presents for her.”  
He had barely finished speaking before Salome was digging into the massive pile of presents. As wrapping paper was strewn across the carpet, Alex sidled up closer to Matt, winding her arms around him.  
“Thank you for coming honey. I’ve really missed you.”   
“And I you. Salome mentioned on skype how miserable you’ve been recently, so me and my family celebrated Christmas yesterday, and I caught the red eye, just so I could come to you. There are presents for both of you from my family in there. Sit down and open your presents sweetheart. I’ll make us both a drink.” Matt said, gently guiding Alex to sit on the sofa. Before he could get out of her reach, Alex grabbed his wrist, pulling Matt closer to her so she could whisper in his ear.  
“I don’t suppose you could wear the Santa suit in bed tonight, could you baby? I might possibly have a sexy elf costume to match.”   
“Hidden kink for Father Christmas? I’ve never have guessed.” Matt said, kissing her lightly on the lips.  
“I’ve just got a kink for you. Merry Christmas darling.” Alex whispered.  
“Merry Christmas Alex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, leave me a lovely little festive comment, it is Christmas afterall!!!!
> 
> Merry Christmas!!! xxx


	8. Ever fallen in love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt had a secret. One he swore he would never tell anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo!!!!
> 
> God, it feels like I haven't updated in FOREVER! I hope everyone has had a lovely christmas, all got lots of presents and stuff your faces with food (I know I have!!)
> 
> Anyway, bit of a long one I know, but here's a new little fic for your enjoyment (at least I hope it's enjoyment!) I'll upload a New Year themed one either tomorrow or Sunday!
> 
> As usual, I'd love to hear your thoughts... even if they are please stop posting this crap and leave us all alone (though I'd prefer it if they were nicer!) xxx

Matt had a secret. One he swore he would never tell anyone. He was nearly 30 years old, and was pretty certain that he had never been in love.  
He knew that for one reason, the fact that he was questioning it. He knew, deep down, that if he had ever been in love with any of his girlfriends, then he wouldn’t be questioning it. He would have known. That wasn’t to say he hadn’t loved them, because he had, Daisy especially, but he hadn’t been in love, and even he knew, there was a big difference.  
Daisy had split up with him a few months ago, and there had been a finality to this break up, compared with their previous ones, it had been on and off for a couple of years. Maybe now he understood what she had meant when she had said that he wasn’t ready to commit. It was because he hadn’t been in love with her.  
But, he didn’t know what it felt like. Everyone he had spoken to about it had said the same thing, that you will just know. Which didn’t help him now. He was laying on the sofa in his flat, just a few days from his 30th birthday, and was questioning all of his life choices. This wasn’t where he had pictured himself when he was younger. Matt had a great job, he knew that, but he wasn’t sure how much longer he could be the Doctor for, probably a year at the most, he had a lovely flat in London, along with the one he rented in Cardiff whilst he was filming. He had an amazing set of family and friends, and certainly didn’t have any trouble with the ladies, but he had always imagined that he would be married by now, or at least have a steady girlfriend, maybe that he lived with, possibly a kid or two as well.  
But, here he was, one a cold, wet October day, staring at the ceiling, wondering where he had gone wrong, and what he could do to fix it.  
“Matt?” He heard someone call as his flat door opened. “You in?”  
He pulled himself up from the sofa, placing his can of beer on the table as he peered over the back.  
“Alex!” He grinned. “What are you doing here?”  
Alex closed his front door, and threw herself onto the sofa next to him, instantly wrapping him in a massive cuddle.  
“I was in town for a couple of meetings down at the studios, and I knew it was your birthday in a couple of days, so thought I’d pop by and say happy (early) birthday.” She told him, snuggling into his warmth for a second before pulling back and settling on the sofa. “Aren’t you going to offer me a drink darling or have your host skills gone downhill since I was last here?”  
Matt gawped at Alex for a moment, before remembering his manners and heading into the kitchen to grab her a glass of the white wine he kept back just in case she ever decided to pop by unexpectedly like this.  
He sat back down beside her, and let the ever chatty Alex attempt to make conversation with him, but his heart wasn’t in it. That seemed to be an ongoing issue.  
He stared off into the distance, only half listening to Alex’s story of Salome’s science fair project.  
“Matt? You ok darling?” Alex asked eventually, noticing the severely one sided nature of their conversation.  
“I’m fine.”  
“Are you sure? You can talk to me you know? I won’t go telling anyone else.” She reassured him, placing a tender hand on his shoulder.  
Alex saw Matt take a deep breath to steady himself, and hoped that he would open up to him. They’d been friends for more than three years now, and she hated to see her friends upset, which Matt obviously was.  
“Is this about Daisy? Karen told me what happened between the two of you, do you miss her?”  
Matt refused to look up at Alex, staring intently at his hands, intertwined in his lap, picking at a bit of thread on his tracksuit bottoms until Alex’s hand rested over his to stop him. There was a long, pregnant silence between them.  
“Have you ever been in love?” He asked eventually, out of the blue.  
Alex looked at Matt, trying to gauge his emotions and thoughts.  
“What do you mean? Of course I’ve been in love. Twice divorced remember?” She tried joking.  
Matt finally lifted his head, and met her gaze, just briefly. “What does it feel like?”  
“Being in love?” She laughed. “It’s indescribable, but when you are in love, you know it.”  
Matt let out a quick, watery laugh. “That’s what everyone said. I don’t think I’ve ever, properly been in love. I just… I don’t know what it feels like. Describe it.”  
Alex fell back against the arm of the sofa, and pulled a tattered cushion into her lap. How do you describe the indescribable?  
“It’s… the best and worst feeling at the same time. A bit like when you are on a rollercoaster, you get butterflies in your tummy, it’s breath-taking. You feel safer than you have ever felt in your life, and more comfortable, like it doesn’t matter if they see you without make up or in old clothes, because they will still think you are the most beautiful creature on earth. You can’t stop thinking about them, when you’re apart, you always wonder where they are, what they are doing, who they are with, how they are feeling – but not in a creepy way, in a, sort of, I wish I was with you way. You crave being together, because when you are you feel… superhuman, like you are invincible and could take on the world, and when you kiss, it’s just... I mean, it’s different for everyone I think, but that’s how I’ve always felt when I’m in love, but, to be totally honest with you darling, if you are asking what it feels like, then you probably haven’t been in love, because if you had been, then you would know it.” Alex told him slowly, her mind taking her on a trip down memory lane, reminiscing on how it had felt when she had first met Ralph, wincing at how she had fallen so hard for him. She saw Matt’s shoulders slump once she had finished talking, so wrapped an arm around them, hoping to bring him some comfort. After a moment, Matt looked round at Alex. There she was, no make up, an old pair of jeans and a baggy t-shirt on, her hair hadn’t been washed in a couple of days and was starting to get greasy, and yet, she looked beautiful smiling down at him.  
In that moment, everything changed.  
Everything clicked into place.  
Because he was wrong.  
He was also an idiot.  
Matt stood up quickly, and bolted to his bedroom, not looking round when Alex called after him. He paced the foot of his bed furiously, banging the palm of his hand against his forehead.  
How had he been so stupid? So blind? He had missed all of the signs for so long, he’d been so caught up in trying to fall in love with Daisy, that he hadn’t realised that he already was in love.  
Alex was beautiful, he knew that, whether she was all dolled up for a party or looking like she did then, she was always stunning. He always thought about her whenever she left to go back to LA, whenever he had kissed her on set (and during that one drunken spin the bottle snog) he saw fireworks behind his eyes, whenever she was in town, he would take any opportunity to touch or be near her, he would do anything if he thought it would make her smile, even if it hurt him. He’d never been able to picture his future with one particular person before, and had never thought about Alex in that way, but now… he saw her in his life, for the rest of his life. He could see them getting old and grey together, in a way that he had never been able to picture with anyone else.  
“Matt?” Alex asked, knocking softly on his door. “Did I… did I say something wrong?” She hovered by the door, worried by his sudden disappearance.   
He looked up at her, and smiled brighter than he had smiled in a long time. How had he missed it? Oh, he was so, so stupid sometimes.  
“I was wrong. I know now, I have been in love.” He answered finally.  
“Then you need to pick the phone up, call the lucky girl, apologise for being an idiot and not seeing it before, and tell her. Hopefully it’s not too late.” She told him, cupping his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her.  
“There’s no point me calling her, and she’s not a lucky girl, because, she’s standing right here, and she is a lucky woman.” He said, placing a hand on Alex’s hip, using the other to brush the curls from her face.  
It was tempting to move his hand, and use it to shut Alex’s mouth, that had fallen open in shock.  
“I don’t know how I didn’t see it, like you said, I’m an idiot, but everything you described, I feel about you. You are beautiful, always beautiful, whenever I got to kiss you, it was like no other kiss I have ever had, I’m always thinking about you, and I see it now. I want to be with you, because I’m in love with you.”  
“You know, all of those things I said.” Alex finally managed to say. “I’ve felt them three times in my life. With Ralph, then with Florian, and then, the third time, to be honest, the time when the feelings were most intense, when I met you, and I told myself I was just being silly, getting hormonal with my age, so I shut those feelings away, because I thought you could never feel the same way. I’m in love with you too.”  
As soon as she had finished, Matt didn’t waste a second, sweeping in to cover his mouth with her own. He kissed her with everything he had, holding her closer than he thought possible. He could have crawled under her skin, and he still wouldn’t be close enough.  
Finally they broke apart, and rested their foreheads together.   
“I really am an idiot, aren’t I?” He joked, walking Alex back towards his bed.  
“You are, but you are my idiot now.”


	9. What a difference a year makes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sky was black, which suited her mood perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I for one am incredibly grateful to get rid of the massive pile of horrendousness that was 2016! Worst year of my life, in so many ways! Thank you to everyone that read my stuff last year, and left lovely comments, you really did pull me back from the brink more than once, honestly.
> 
> Here's to another mattex filled year!
> 
> As usual, a comment would be lovely!! xxx

The sky was black, which suited her mood perfectly. There was a supermoon, and the night sky was filled with more stars than Alex could remember seeing for a very long time. It was the perfect night to go star-gazing.   
From the rooftop garden of the block of flats where the Doctor Who cast and crew were staying, Alex had an amazing view, looking out over Cardiff bay and the glittering water. The moons reflection danced around in the water as a boat whizzed through it, sending ripples through the soft waves. She could hear the sounds of parties below her, joyous laughter filling the air, but Alex wasn’t in the mood to celebrate. Not this time. It had been an awful year. Alex was glad to see the back of it, but still couldn’t bring herself to go out and have fun, despite the numerous party invitations she had received. Instead, she was hiding away, wrapped in only a thin coat in the bitter December air, with half a bottle of wine to keep her company. It was quiet up here, she thought, propping her arms up on the small wall. Allowed her to think, which, combined with her current mood and the alcohol she had consumed, probably wasn’t the best idea.  
She thought back to the previous New Years Ever. It was obvious now, looking back, the cracks were already starting to show in their marriage. So many cracks in fact that it looked like a mosaic, but as she lay in Florian’s arms that night after they had made love, she had thought it could be fixed. It wouldn’t have been easy, quite possibly they needed to go to couples therapy, talk through the problems that had arisen after the adoption had fallen through for the second time earlier in the year. She thought it could have been fixed for their daughters sake if nothing else. Then, just a few days later, he told her that he thought they should separate. Alex had received the official decree absolute in the post just the day before. She was now, once again, officially a divorced woman. A tear raced down her cheek at the thought. What a difference a year makes, she pondered to herself as the tears freely fell. Once again, she had messed it all up.  
Alex was so caught up in wallowing in her own self pity, that she didn’t hear the sound of the door behind her opening, or Matt coming up behind her.  
“Kingston! There you are! Me and some of the guys, and Kazza, are heading down to the bay to get a few drinks and watch the fireworks, care to join us?” Matt asked, quickly approaching her.  
Alex kept her focus on the water below, trying to steady her breathing.  
“No, you lot go on. I’m going to stay here.” She said quietly, not looking round at him, just dropping her chin to her chest as she breathed deeply.  
Matt slowed down, sensing Alex was upset.  
“Alex, are you ok?” He asked tenderly, placing a hand on the lower part of her back. As her face came into view, Matt could see her tear streaked face.  
“I’m fine Matt, honestly, just go on and enjoy the night.” She sobbed, refusing to look at him still. She rubbed a hand over her face, hoping to hide some of the evidence of her tears.  
“You are hiding on the rooftop with a bottle of wine alone on New Years Eve, crying. Something is wrong Alex. You know you can talk to me, don’t you?” He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into his side.  
“Just, feeling a bit melancholy darling. I’ll be ok, I promise. Now go and enjoy New Year’s Eve.” Alex told him, gently pushing him away from her side.  
Matt could tell that she wanted to be left alone, so with a quick kiss to her cheek, he left to rejoin his friends.   
With Matt gone, Alex let herself cry again. Why did she always do that? Constantly pushing people away when all they wanted to do was help her, be a friend? She hated herself for it, for wanting company and companionship, yet pushing people away at the same time. She picked up her glass, refilling it with wine, and shifted so she lay on one of the reclining garden chairs, tilting it so she had a good view of the stars. It was times like this, when the sky was clear, that Alex wished she knew some of the constellations, so she could know what she was looking at. All she knew, was that it was pretty and fascinating. All of space was out there, was there life? Was time travel actually possible? Was the Doctor real? How far did it all go on for? What was at the end of the universe? Like she had told Salome when she was little, was there actually a sign that said ‘You have reached the edge of the universe, please turn around’? All of these thoughts raced through her mind as she curled up in a ball, sobbing her eyes out, alone on New Year’s Eve.  
It was hard to tell how much time had passed, trapped in her own little world, before Alex felt a hand on her own and a kind face smiling down at her.   
“Hey, thought you could do with some company.” Matt said softly, pulling another chair up close to hers before placing a large woollen blanket over both of them.  
“Matt! I told you to go out and have fun with your friends.” Alex chided.  
“I am with a friend. I wasn’t going to leave you alone up here when you are obviously upset about something. You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong if you don’t want to, but I’m here if you do.” He reminded her gently.   
As soon as he had closed the door behind her 15 minutes earlier, Matt knew that he couldn’t leave Alex alone. He sent a quick text to Karen, making his excuses, then got busy in his flat. He found a large flask that his father had given him, and filled it with hot chocolate. The blanket he had brought when he first moved to Cardiff the year before, purchased only a couple of days after he moved in when he had been shocked at how cold it was, got thrown into a bag as well, along with an unopened sharing bag of crisps and a box of chocolates left over from Christmas. With his coat and hat on, Matt made his way back up to the roof to find Alex.  
“You’re freezing Alex.” He said, pushing the blanket further around her, before he poured her a cup of hot chocolate. “Come on, sit up.”  
Alex drank the chocolate greedily, her hand occassionally sliding into the chocolates, picking out her favourites. She hadn’t even said anything, but could already feel her mood improving. The quiet company was nice, it was reassuring her that she hadn’t screwed up everything.  
Matt slipped a hand onto her knee, and instantly Alex burst into tears again. She spilled her heart out to him as he held her close, moving so she lay on his chair as well, curled up in the blanket together. With Matt’s arms around her, and her head on his chest, tears soaking through his coat, Alex felt safer than she had all year. She told him of how gutted she had been when Florian told her he wanted to separate, how it felt like her heart was being ripped out when she had to leave Salome, how it had been a kick in the guts when she received the decree absolute the day before, her fears that she would never find that special someone to spend the rest of her life with.  
Matt just held her, stroking her hair, holding her close, letting her work through her thoughts and feelings. He pressed fleeting kisses into her riotous curls when he felt she needed them, and handed her a tissue when the snivelling got too much. Alex’s sobs had long since stopped, but she wasn’t ready to move from Matt’s embrace just yet, letting them both lay quietly gazing at the stars, occassionally pointing out shooting stars or satellites as they past. They lay there for over an hour, until the sounds of the parties around them quietened.  
“10….” They heard everyone shout.  
“It’s nearly New Year.” Matt said quietly.  
“8...”  
“Can’t come soon enough.” Alex mumbled into his chest.  
“6….”   
“You’ll be ok.” Matt reminded her.  
“4….”  
“Thank you.” Alex whispered.  
“3….”   
Matt pressed a lingering kiss to Alex’s hair.  
“2…”  
He hooked a finger under her chin.  
“1...” Matt twisted so he was next to her, rather than under.  
“Happy New Year!” People across the bay yelled as fireworks exploded around them, but they didn’t see, as the next thing Alex knew, Matt’s lips were pressed against her own, softly, but urgently. He went to pull back, but felt Alex’s small hands wrap around the lapels of his coat, her leg slipping between his, and her hips shift towards his own, tugging him back towards her, deepening the kiss instantly. Alex was the first to pull away that time, smiling down at Matt.  
“Happy new year darling.” She mumbled against his lips.  
“Happy new year sweetheart.” Matt replied, kissing her again. He hoped that the old saying was true about those you kiss at New Year, hopefully he’d be kissing her a lot more that year.


	10. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex’s fingers set to work in his hair again. She found it ridiculous how jealous she was of it. So silky, shiny, smooth. Her own hair was like a horses mane, rough, dull, coarse and with a life of it’s own, yet Matt was obsessed with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a little smut to cheer up the first few days at work blues, I know I've got them. My family are practically having to peel my fingertips from the door frame to get me out of the house in the morning at the moment!
> 
> As usual, comments & kudos are always very welcome, I love hearing what you think!
> 
> Also, I saw a thing on tumblr the other day about fan art inspired by fics, if anyone can/enjoys drawing (I can just about manage stick people!) I would be so, so, so honoured if you would draw a picture inspired by any scene from any of my fics. I would mean the world!!!!! Let me know if you can or would like to try!! xxx

Feather light kisses were trailed down her stomach, his tongue dipping into her navel, his teeth tugging gently on her belly bar. His long, talented fingers hooked under the edge of her black lacy knickers, dragging them down her toned thighs an inch at a time. The scent of Alex’s arousal turned him on even more, just when he thought it wasn’t possible. Matt was painfully hard, his erection pressing into the mattress as he kissed his way down her legs, sucking for a moment on a couple of her toes as he freed her ankles of her knickers.  
“Fuck, darling, please.” Alex pleaded as he slowly worked his way back up. She gasped harshly when his teeth suddenly descended on her clit, sucking on the swollen bud, his tongue swirling around it. A string of profanities left Alex’s mouth as Matt moved further south, his tongue lapping at her entrance, his nose nudging her clit occassionally. Alex ran her fingers through Matt’s silky hair, brushing it out of his eyes as he looked up at her, his tongue never leaving her. Her fingers clenched as he worked her up to her orgasm, but not quite, leaving her on a plateau for a moment as her fingers tugged on his hair.  
“Maaaatttt...” She whined, her legs had wrapped around his shoulders, pinning him to her. There was no way he was ever going to leave until she had come at least once. Slowly, Matt started lapping at her again, licking her pussy in long stripes. The taste of her wetness was the most erotic thing Matt could think of, he could happily drink nothing else but her juices for the rest of his life. It provided all the nourishment he needed.  
“Patience my love. You’ll get there.” He mumbled into her skin.  
Alex’s fingers set to work in his hair again. She found it ridiculous how jealous she was of it. So silky, shiny, smooth. Her own hair was like a horses mane, rough, dull, coarse and with a life of it’s own, yet Matt was obsessed with it. Alex had thought, when she had given him sucked him off before, that he enjoyed having his hands in her hair more than he had her giving him a blow job in the first place.  
His hand trailed up her calf, tickling gently under her knee, before moving round under her leg and walking over the soft skin of her wet folds. A finger inched its way inside her, joined swiftly by a second, curling ever so slightly so they hit that spot inside her that made Alex stop looking down at Matt and throw her head back on the pillow. Her eyes closed at the sheer bliss of the feel of Matt between her legs once more, it had been nearly two months since they had seen each other, and to be honest, there’s only so much satisfaction her rabbit, his hand and a skype call over thousands of miles can bring. Nothing could compare to the sensation of his mouth on her, eating her out like he would die tomorrow.  
Matt started sucking roughly on her clit, pumping his fingers in and out of her in a steady motion, just underneath his chin. It didn’t take long at that point before Alex pulled on a clump of his hair as she came, her hips flying up madly in search of more friction. As soon as the most intense feelings of her orgasm had washed over her, Alex collapsed bonelessly into the mattress, her hands still balled up in Matt’s hair. He looked up at her smugly, moving his way back up her body to kiss her properly. Alex’s hands finally left his hair, and made a new home rubbing his back as they kissed, Matt’s hands careful to support his weight above her. He pulled back after a few moments for air.  
When her eyes came into focus, Alex got the giggles. She hadn’t realised she had done it, she’d been so caught up in the pleasure he was giving her, that her hands seem to have developed a life of their own.   
Matt looked down at her, surprised at the sight of her giggling uncontrollably, until a lock of hair flopped into his eyes. He went to brush it back, but it didn’t feel right. He held tight the offending lump of hair, and held it out, looking up at a funny angle.  
“Alex?” He asked sternly.  
“I’m so sorry!” She giggled, letting him know that she wasn’t really.  
“I go down on you, and give you what, from my view, looked like a pretty bloody good orgasm, and you repay me like this!” He told her, trying to sound at least a bit cross.  
“I didn’t realise honey.”  
“You plaited my hair you bloody wench!” He moaned, not at all cross, as he tried to undo the braid, ending up in a horrible knot. “I eat you out, and you plait my bloody hair!”  
“I’ll make it up to you if you’d like darling?” Alex offered sexily, loosely running a couple of fingers through the mangled clump of hair on Matt’s forehead, freeing it up again to flop down. Matt huffed as he pushed it back from his face, staring down at Alex as he contemplated the best form of revenge.  
He didn’t have time to think for too long though before Alex took matters into her own hands. Alex rolled them so she was on top, and grasped his aching cock in her fist, sinking down on him slowly, then moving her hips fast over his. Matt’s hands ran all over her body, cupping her full breasts for a few thrusts before pulling her down by the neck for a kiss as they both found themselves quickly working up to their orgasms. Maybe forgiving her wouldn’t be so hard after all.


	11. My Weeping Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her shoulders slumped, it didn’t take Sherlock Holmes to work out that Alex was crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little one today!
> 
> As per usual, it would make me ever so happy if you left a comment, even if it does say 'please stop posting this crap and let me get on with my life in peace!' (Much nicer comments are much more appreciated though!!! :-p)

As soon as he opened their front door, Matt was greeted by the most glorious smells. Alex was cooking spaghetti bolognese if he wasn’t mistaken, one of his favourites. It felt so cliché to come home from a long, hard day at work, and kiss his wife on the cheek as she cooked dinner. How very retro of them. There was no doubt though that they would both be in hospital for food poisoning if he was trusted to cook. He managed the cleaning instead, he could cope with that. Mostly. Only a few ornaments and knick knacks had been broken over the course of their relationship. It was the sort of life old sitcoms were based around, the sort of life Matt never thought he could have, living with the one woman who drove him up the wall constantly, yet was the love of his life, someone who could make him smile on the darkest days, love him even when he was unlovable. He couldn’t imagine ever going to bed without her again now, not after everything they had been through to get to this point. She was his whole life now, not forgetting Salome of course. Matt loved her almost as much as her mother.  
Matt tossed his jacket over the banister and kicked his shoes into the corner of the hallway.  
“I’m home honey!” He shouted, waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Alex’s usual reply, but it never came. Alex was uncharacteristically quiet. “Alex?” He called again. A quick check in the living room for his wife later, Matt walked into the kitchen where he found Alex, his beautiful Alex. She didn’t normally look like this though. She was wearing the thick, fluffy pyjamas she reserved only for the coldest winter nights, her hair was bundled up, and her head was hanging low, her chin almost touching her chest.  
He heard a slight sniffle, and saw her wipe at her cheek with the back of her hand in the reflection of the window she was standing in front of. A half consumed bottle of wine sat next to her on the counter, alongside a full glass. With her shoulders slumped, it didn’t take Sherlock Holmes to work out that Alex was crying. Matt quickly walked up to Alex in the hopes of bringing her some comfort.  
“Oh Alex, my angel, what’s wrong? What’s got you all upset eh?” He ran through what should have been her day in his head. She wouldn’t have spoken to Salome yet, so it probably wasn’t that, she had only been required in the studios for additional audio recording, that shouldn’t upset her. There was that new play she was waiting to hear from though, maybe she hadn’t got the part that she had so desperately been wanting, the sort of part that every actor pined for, the one role they could be remembered best for. “Did you hear back about the audition?” He asked kindly, wrapping his arms around her waist, and resting his chin on her shoulder, looking out into their back garden, still colourful despite the winter months, thanks to Alex being a wonderful gardener. “It’s their loss honey. I know how much you wanted that part, but there will be others, I promise. You’re a fantastic actress, and you know it. It’s not the end of the world.” Matt kissed his wife’s neck, and squeezed her a bit tighter, swaying their bodies from side to side. “There’s no need to get so upset about it.” He said with another kiss. “Look at you, my very own weeping angel.” Their eyes met in the windows reflection, and Alex gave him a sad smile, the sort that broke his heart. It physically hurt him to see Alex so upset. With a finger grazing her cheek, Matt turned her head to kiss her on the forehead. He heard Alex scoff softly under him. “You’re a bloody idiot, do you know that?” Alex asked tearfully, turning her head to look at him properly.  
“I’m your bloody idiot though, aren’t I?” He teased back, grateful to see the brightness slowly return to her eyes. “Why am I an idiot?” Matt asked after a second. She laughed a watery laugh. “I’m cutting onions you twit!” She told him, looking down at the chopping board. “I’m not upset.”  
She twisted in his arms and rested her head on Matt’s chest. “Thank you for worrying though.” She reached up on her tip toes and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “And by the way, I did hear back about that audition. Rehearsals start next month, I got the lead.” She added smugly.


	12. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex thrashed around, her sleepy mumblings getting louder. No, no, no, please, Matt, no, she repeated again and again until she sat bolt upright, sweating, gasping for air and wide awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! I've been so busy catching up on some of the bigger stories I'm working on, that I went on a self imposed mattex posting ban, but I've had a crappy day as usual, so thought I'd give you this little one! Let me know what you think as always!! x

This couldn’t be happening. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this, she was supposed to go first. That was the deal, not him, never him. Alex held him tight, the blood from the gaping wound in his stomach gushing out profusely, spreading over her body.  
They’d just been crossing the road, such a simple thing, and now... The car had come from nowhere. She had only escaped because he had pushed her out of the way at the last second, but then, that was Matt all over, her Matt, always putting her first, to the end it would seem.  
“Matt? Please, Matt, open your eyes.” She sobbed, clutching at his shoulder, holding him to her chest in the middle of the road, her other hand running through his hair, those luscious chestnut locks, always so soft and silky. “No, you can’t do this to me Matt. Just open your eyes you stupid bloody idiot, it’s not funny anymore.” Her cries became hoarser, tears streaming down her face and onto Matt’s cheek. He looked so peaceful. Her hand slipped to his throat, feeling again for that faint pulse she had found a few minutes before. It was gone. He was gone.“NO! NO! Matt! Oh god, Matt! Please, please, I love you. Please! NO!” She screamed. The paramedics arrived, pulling her gently away from Matt as she kicked and screamed, her throat sore, her eyes red. As they pulled the blanket up over Matt’s head, her body collapsed, the fight leaving her instantly. “No, no, no.” She whispered repeatedly. Her husband was dead.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The first kick woke him up. The quiet mutterings kept him awake. There was no doubting Alex was having a nightmare. Matt wrapped his arm around her waist, shuffling closer to her, shushing her softly, rubbing his hand up and down her bare arm, pushing the strap of her silky pyjama top back up onto her shoulder.  
“It’s ok my love. It’s just a dream.” He mumbled. Alex thrashed around, her sleepy mumblings getting louder. No, no, no, please, Matt, no, she repeated again and again until she sat bolt upright, sweating, gasping for air and wide awake. “Hey, it’s alright, it was just a nightmare Alex.” He reassured her.  
“Matt!” She cried, throwing her arms around his neck as she sobbed. “I love you. I love you so much darling. I love you.” She told him into his shoulder.  
“I love you too. What happened?” Alex just shook her head. She wasn’t ready to talk about it just yet. “Ok.” Matt said, holding Alex close. He waited until her sobs had subsided enough before he moved. “You stay here. I won’t be a moment.” It took him a couple of minutes to pull himself free of her, flicking the kettle on and making his wife a cup of tea in the middle of the night was a common thing. She was prone to nightmares.  
He returned a couple of minutes later, to the usual sight of Alex curled up around his pillow, crying softly into it. He placed the mugs on the night stand, and pulled Alex back into his side, stroking her back through her silky pyjama top.  
“You died. We were crossing the road, and you died, and I couldn’t stop it.” She struggled to say. “I was so scared. I thought I’d lost you. It felt so real.”  
She hadn’t had a dream like that before, he very rarely appeared in them, usually dreaming of her past, her darkest days, Matt wasn’t included in that. He brightened her days, he had given her her life back, made the thought of the darkest times worth while, because if she hadn’t gone through them, then she wouldn’t have been laying in his arms now. She would be lost without him these days, who would have thought that the floppy haired over-grown man child she’d first met on set, would become the second most important person in her life, after her daughter of course.   
Matt just wrapped his arms around her, making Alex settle between his legs, resting her head on his chest, letting her feel the soft beat of his heart under his t-shirt, a silent reassurance that he was there, he was alive, and he wouldn’t be going anywhere, any time soon, and certainly never without her. He tightened his arms around her waist, and hooked one of his legs over hers, making them their own little cocoon, completed with the duvet on the cold winters night, letting Alex feel safe and secure in their nest. Reminding her that it was just the two of them, against the world. They’d been through far worse than a bad dream and still come out smiling and holding hands.  
“I’m afraid, honey, you aren’t going to get rid of me that easily. It’s going to take more than a car to make me leave you. Even if I did, I’m going to come back as a ghost, you know? I won’t haunt you, not in a scary way anyway. I’ll just keep an eye on you, make sure you don’t do anything stupid, otherwise I’m going to be bored stiff up in heaven waiting for you to join me.” He joked, trying to cheer her up a bit. “It wouldn’t be heaven though, not if you weren’t there.” He added quietly.   
He carried on talking to her quietly, telling silly stories, making up bad jokes, talking about their future, their plans, their family. He reminded her that Salome was coming over soon for a few weeks, and they were planning on getting a new kitchen fitted as well, would she like lime green walls with fuchsia cupboards? How domesticated his life had become! He’d been talking for a few minutes before he noticed that her breathing had shallowed, and she was asleep against his chest.  
“Oh Alex.” He mumbled into her hair. “What am I going to do with you eh? You and your dreams.” He was there for her for everything when they were awake, through thick and thin he told her in their wedding vows, he just wished, in any way possible, that he could be there for her in her dreams as well, for now though, he would just have to be there to pick up the pieces. By the look on her face now as she slept, the slight smile tugging at the corners of her lips, he wasn’t doing a bad job of it, keeping her safe as always. He wouldn’t change it for the world.


	13. Slanging match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you just call me pathetic?"  
> Matt realised his mistake as soon as he had made it. Never call Alex something like pathetic. With everything she had been through in life, she was far from pathetic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!
> 
> Finally got round to uploading a fic that wasn't Mattex (The Sherlolly shippers sure as hell are making their way through the influx of stories - nearly 1500 hits in 48 hours, but they aren't that keen on commenting!! Check it out if you haven't and watch Sherlock!!!)
> 
> My mattex lovers are much nicer when it comes to commenting, and I love you all for it!!!!

The cushion narrowly missed his head, just ducking out of the way in time. Years of football training and general clumsiness ensured that Matt had good reflexes and quick reaction times. It was in these sorts of situations that he was incredibly grateful for that. He had been arguing with his girlfriend for the last 10 minutes, and it was getting more heated by the minute. Alex may look like she was all sugar and spice, and most of the time, she was, but, as he had discovered, she had one hell of a temper on her, and any person found to be on the wrong side of it, should be very, very worried. Matt was currently, on the wrong side.  
"Will you just grow up for a minute and stop acting like a petulant child spitting out their dummy?" Matt shouted, picking the cream cushion up from the floor and tossing it back onto the sofa.  
"Petulant child? You're calling me a petulant child? Oh my god, that is the pot calling the kettle black. That's really rich coming from you Matthew, the man who spent an hour building a tower from cans in the kitchen yesterday, and I'm the one who had to clear up afterwards because you decided to go and play video games instead once you had got bored!" Alex shouted back patronisingly.  
"Oh don't bring up me being a child again, last night you were saying how you loved that about me! And well, with what we were doing at the time, it would be wrong if you did think of me as a child, because it wasn’t a very child-friendly activity! Do you often play strip poker with kids Alex? Don't go backtracking so quickly. It’s pathetic." Matt moaned, throwing his hands into the air in despair at yet another argument.  
Alex had been midway through storming out of the room, but froze in her tracks, spinning round on her heels at lightening speed to face her partner.  
She tried to keep her voice calm and level. Her tone dropping an octave.  
"Did you just call me pathetic?"  
Matt realised his mistake as soon as he had made it. Never call Alex something like pathetic. With everything she had been through in life, she was far from pathetic. She was the strongest, most beautiful, life loving person he had quite possibly, ever met. Alex was the furthest thing from pathetic that Matt could think of. Matt quickly considered his options, There was continue the argument, apologise, not just for calling her pathetic but also for the whole argument (which he was adamant he didn’t start, but sometimes it was easier to just pretend it was all his fault and apologise anyway) or stay silent. That last option seemed safest.  
"Pathetic? How can you call me pathetic? After everything I have done for you!" Alex voice grew louder, she pulled her body up, making herself taller, attempting to make herself more intimidating. "Have you forgotten everything that I have given up for you? I moved back to England to be with you, and I have to go months without seeing my own bloody daughter now, because of you! America is forgetting about me, I'm missing out on roles because of you! I'm losing my identity, I read an article online the other day and I was referred to as Alex Kingston, Matt Smith's girlfriend, not Alex Kingston, actress known for her roles in ER and Doctor Who, and that is because of you Matt!"  
"Oh here we go again, bringing up everything you've given up for this relationship! You always forget to bring up the things that I've given up though, or the things you have gained from it." Matt whined, breaking his vow of silence, he had to call her out of the bullshit, every time they argued, she brought this up.  
"If you could stop being selfish, just for one minute and consider someone else's feelings you selfish, narcissistic, overgrown man child.” She shouted at the top of her voice. “And your chin is stupid!" She added quickly. He could tell by her final quip that her resistance was finally dropping, Alex was slowly giving in.  
"Low blow Kingston!" Matt walked over to the coffee table, grabbed the last spring roll and snapped it in half.  
"But, we always do what you want to do Matt, it's suffocating." Alex shouted back at him.  
"All I said was that you should have the last spring roll!" Matt pointed down at the remains of their Chinese takeaway as he spoke.  
"Exactly, you want me to have it, it's always what you want. I want you to have it!" Matt took the opportunity when her mouth was hanging open to shove one half of the spring roll in her mouth, popping the other half in his own.  
"There." Matt said with his mouth full. "That's both of us getting what we wanted. Happy now?"  
Alex rolled her eyes as she chewed the remaining part of her dinner, her anger slowly dissipating. "God you're such an arsehole sometimes, you know that?"  
"Yes. Now shut up." He instructed her, roughly pushing her onto her back on the sofa and jumping on top of her. He kissed her bruisingly on the lips, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth.  
Alex pushed his head back after a moment. "What the hell are you doing?"  
"Make up sex. Now shut up and kiss my lips." He said. "Or sit on them."  
Alex fisted her hands in his hair, hauling him back down for another hard snog, all clashing teeth and warring tongues. The make up sex always had been her favourite part of their arguments.  
"And the chin? Seriously? I know it should be a classified weapon, but to bring it up in an argument like that? Were you running out of insults dear?" He asked.  
Alex had already wriggled out of her clothes and was standing before him, naked bar her bra. She shoved him down onto the floor and straddled his head, her bare sex just inches from his mouth, already glistening with a want and need for him to touch her.  
"No, just thought you could do with reminding how big it is. Now shut up and apologise to me."   
Within minutes he had her shouting his name for a different reason, make up sex was definitely the best bit of an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, leave lots of comments to prove that Mattex is OTP! xxx


End file.
